Συζήτηση χρήστη:JEA13
Yes, hello! Thanks for joining us! So now there is.... 4 of us on this site. Odysseas-spartan-53 is also on here. Thanks also for the help offer you gave. Right now, we are writing the wiki rules with Odysseas. Once we finish with all that, we will start with halo articles. I know something that you could help us with. Could you make a start on making the templates(userboxes)? That would be helpful for us. In addition, I'll give you rollback rights to make it easier for you. Ranger Nicmavr My talk Hmm... Yes, that is a good question. I know that the articles should be written in Greek, but the titles... I'm not sure yet. I'll discuss it with odysseas. Thanks! Well.... Hmm... Yes, I'll think about that. For now, just leave the templates as they are. I'm going to discuss it with the others as soon as possible. Yes Well, write the article titles in English, as we voted on. But the text in the title will be in Greek. Also, if you encounter any names, such as UNSC, write them in english. The templates are fine the way they are, you have made a great effort, congrats. Thank you Nicmavr 13:54, 3 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Main page adjusted Right. I've fixed up the main page, now it's full of red links that need work. I'm having a hell of a time uploading images, because I seem to have a problem with the computer, so I need you to upload the images. I'll sort out the rules page and links. Good luck. Nicmavr 16:24, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Yeah, main page set and ready to go. As for the templates, thanks and don't worry; to add them, just add their coding to the end of the page. Unfortunately, Nicholasz isn't really editing. He's my cousin, but I think he lost interest. The other guy, Joe, he's just a wikia helper, but I don't know if he knows Greek. Anyways, you do editing to the articles and templates, I'm adjusting the policies, then coming to articles, and Odysseas is sorting out pics. I'm going to see if I can get more people to join us; I'll try with microsoft power point. Good luck with your editing! Nicmavr 14:22, 7 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Holy crap! Ο Χριστέ μου! Εευχαριστώ που μου το είπες! Μα γιατί εγινε έτσι? Περίεργο... Οκ, να σε επιτρέψω να τα ξαωαγράψεις, όπως μου είπες. Nicmavr 16:18, 9 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Language? Which ever you want, at least for now. Once we get a real big community, then we'll start to prefer Greek :P Nicmavr 13:27, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Μην ανησυχείς, θα κάνουμε όλοι ότι μπορούμε. Nicmavr Kougermaster's Language!! RAWR Ok, my Greek needs development (Rawr I used the translator!!) so I'll use English for now........ maybe I should become the IE of this site! :D Every wikia needs an IE Kougermasters 20:43, 11 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) New articles Yes, I don't expect you to write all the articles. I'm also busy, but I'm also searcing the web for a few users to join us. Think of this: If there is only 4 of us that actually edit, then it will take us forever. Best thing now: Get a community. By the way, the wiki is more than just 3 weeks old. :P Nicmavr 15:00, 22 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) He or She? The Kouger Problem I guess I shall be a she... for now :D Kougermasters 01:57, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) :I accidentally replied on my talk page instead of yours LOL...double sig :P Kougermasters 01:57, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) *Separatist δεν είναι αυτονομιστής αλλα διαχωριστής (επιβεβαιωμένο). Είναι γραμμένο λάθος.--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:39, 25 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Aricles. No JEA, when we voted on English, we meant those that are not translatable. For example, Covenant, is not translatable, but "Human" is, so it's written as Ανθρώπος, or something like that. Those words in Greek that I wrote on the UNSC page where tranlatable, such as "United Nations Space command". Understand what I mean? Hey JEA, do you happen to know karacouni by any chance? Thanks for inviting him if it was you :) Nicmavr 07:22, 30 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Ναι, συμφωνώ. Θα βάλω ψήφους στη σελίδα συζήτησης της αρχικής σελίδας. Πες το του Οδυσσέα. Nicmavr/sig 14:41, 4 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) οκ, θα προσπαθήσω να είμαι ενεργός.--Odysseas-Spartan 11:07, 7 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Wanted to help.Ill use Babblefish i guess to see what everyone says.Sith Venator 20:55, 9 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Sidebar adjusted. Fixed it up. Looking better now, the sidebar. AAAAA!!! Ti ikones einai aytes pou evales edo? Giati exoun toso mikri analisi? Tin epomeni fora, na kanis upload mia ikona sto megalitero dinato megethos, ok? A, se protina ston Nicmavr os leader sto Ancients of Halopedia. O leader tou usergroup ftiaxni articles sxetizomena me tous forerunners kai to flood. dexesai???--Odysseas-Spartan 12:01, 18 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) *ok--Odysseas-Spartan 10:11, 27 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Τα έτσουζε ο τονυ με την σαμπτανκ οτι ήταν να φτιάξουν το νέο σκιν και... ιδού το αποτέλεσμα. Καλα εγώ είχα πάρει φόρα μεχρι και blog post ήμουν έτοιμος να κάνω αλλα το μετάνιωσα (λεωπου θα πάει, θα το φτιάξουν). Τώρα εγώ είμαι οκ με το σκιν, ολα είναι εντάξει (εν+τάξη). Εσύ?--Odysseas-Spartan 09:19, 10 Σεπτεμβρίου 2009 (UTC) About that problem I have the same problem too JEA. I don't know why is this happening but, judging from the rest of wikias, this is just one of the countless problems that Halopedia has been always having. I believe it will be corrected soon. Odysseas-Spartan 10:14, 29 Σεπτεμβρίου 2010 (UTC)